


Come on, it won’t be so bad

by Robotsandshizz



Series: Melancholy joy with the DPD squad [10]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Because it’s hot., Blow Jobs, Choking, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Penis, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Swears, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Doggy Style, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Let connor swear!, Multi, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Reader-Insert, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Throuple, Top Connor, bottom reader, humor and smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robotsandshizz/pseuds/Robotsandshizz
Summary: Connor and you were getting down and dirty before a doorbell was being rung. Who could it be?
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Original Female Character(s), Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader
Series: Melancholy joy with the DPD squad [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961950
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Come on, it won’t be so bad

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! Back again with another smut! I’m going to be honest with you this is... honestly just raunchy smut. It’s a threesome between reader, readers best friend and connor. This is completely self indulgent for me, and a best friend of mine. Hence the best friend part in the smut. Reader is AFAB and best friend is AFAB. I hope you enjoy!

Your head was thrown back into the air as you rode Connor, him slowly pushing up into you and ever so slowly driving out. Your eyes screwed shut you could see the stars in your vision. "You 'kay?" He asked lowly and breathlessly as you hummed a response. His hands snaked up your thigh and held your hip harshly as he bucked harshly into you making you gasp and lean down. One of the hands he placed on your hip traveled up to your neck and he pushed you down towards him for a kiss.

Both moaning into the kiss, you were interrupted by a doorbell ringing. Connor pulled away. "Were you expecting anyone?" He asked, eyes still closed. You tried to look out your window but forgot the curtains were closed. "Not... that I recall." You said looking back at Connor to see him staring back at you. "It's probably just... nothing." He said leaning back up towards you to go in for a kiss but you held him back. "It could be important," you playfully hissed as he threw his head back exposing his neck. And oh for however much you wanted to stay here like this, you needed to check the door.

So getting half-assed dressed quickly, you ran to the door and unlocked it. There stood one of your best friends who honestly... was kind of hot. "Hey," You said as she looked you up and down and tried to suppress a laugh. "Was i... interrupting something?" She said as you rolled your eyes. "Yeah, a bit." You said with a playful tone. "My bad, I was just coming over to see how you were," She explained as you nodded. "Welp, you've seen how I am. Bye," You said with an exaggerated smile and began to close the door. But she held a hand out and stopped it.

"Wait," She exclaimed and you held the door open again. She sighed and when she went to speak Connor came up from behind you looking not as disheveled as you. Your friend looked at Connor and spread her hands out towards him. "Ask Connor why I'm really here," She said crossing her arms. "Wait what?" You said looking up at him. "Come on," He spoke your name sweetly. "I've seen the way you look at her. I figured maybe you wouldn't mind having her join us." He said with a sly smile.

You looked at your friend and saw she had a matching smile on her face. Connor let her in and you couldn't help but have your heart race. "Come on," she spoke running a hand up to your shoulder. "It won't be so bad."

And so with that, you all hurried to the bedroom where it all first started with.

You were all on the bed. Connor and you both on your knees on the bed with your friend behind Connor. Connor began to kiss you and once again slip your clothes off while your friend was behind Connor kissing his jawline and trailing a hand down to his crotch. You heard a zipper and Connor groaned harshly into the kiss. He pulled back and looked down then behind you than at you, signaling that he wanted to be in a different spot.

Now Connor was laying down on the bed while you and your friend swapped positions. You were now frantically trying to get Connor's pants off while he tried to help you but also trying to keep kissing her. You finally succeeded and wrapped a hand around his cock and you heard him exhale sharply while wet kissing sounds were heard throughout the room.

With one hand gripping the sheets, Connors one free hand went to your friends' crotch and rubbing it gently. She moaned brokenly and pulled away from their kissing to catch her breath. She then shuffled a bit to get her own pants off leaving her in lacy underwear. “You sure,” Connor paused to pant a bit. “Came prepared, huh?” He asked as you heard her shy laugh and she laid on her side next to him going back to kissing, his hands between her thighs once again.

You started to lick Connor's tip slowly and tantalizingly making him give a short whimper. You began to wonder why all of a sudden he was being so vocal.

You then also remembered you and him were now going at it for almost an hour with no release.

So your new mission of yours was to give that to him. You moved your head all the way down on him slowly, before moving back up. You relaxed your throat to take all of him. And whatever you couldn’t take you wrapped your hand around the rest, just leaving them there to tease him. You then ran a hand up to his milky thighs then to his pelvis. You pulled off his cock to catch your breath and continued to stroke him. You looked up at his face. Eyes screwed closed and jaw clenched shut. You gave your hand a twist around the tip he let out a choked moan. The sounds he was making made you pulse painfully and drove you to make him cum.

You guided him back into your mouth and felt a hand rest on your head gently. Looking up you saw your friend's hand slightly pushing you down farther on Connor.

“Does that feel good, Connor?” She lowly said while looking at him. “Do you like the way that she feels around you?” Connor groaned as a response and swallowed although no need to. “W-wait-“ He said trying to move up but she held him down. “What is it?” She asked politely as he breathed out rapidly. “I’m gonna-“ Connor groaned out. “Go ahead, don’t hold back.” She said and you opened your eyes to see Connor's stomach clench and he was biting his knuckles moaning out brokenly. You tasted his sweet release and helped him come down from his high.

Pulling off of him you still saw his abdomen give a few twitches afterward and you looked up at your friend to see her smirking. You giggled back and ran a hand slowly up Connor's stomach. “You good?” You asked as he nodded breathlessly. “Yeah... yeah, I’m good.” He panted out.

Giving him some time to catch his breath you realized you still had yet to get some relief along with your friend. You rolled on top of her placing both of your arms out on the side and began to kiss her. It was strange, as you’ve never done this with her before. But god, was it good to finally do it.

You felt her hands flip your shirt off and roam her hands over your curves. Mouths still locked, you traveled a hand down to her heat to rub it gently. She hummed in content as you dipped your fingers beneath her lace panties and rubbed your middle finger against her folds. You felt the mattress shift besides the both of you and Connor was at her side again, but now leaning up to kiss you. You moaned into the kiss as you felt Connor's hands going to your panties and rubbing you through them. You shuddered at the feeling of finally being touched. Connor pulled his hands back and showed them to you glistening with your slick.

“All this for us?” He said lowly with a smirk. He then did something unimaginable and ever so slowly licked his fingers. You hummed and Connor then grabbed your hand taking it away from your friend's heat and had you lay back on the bed. He placed himself over on top of you but you stopped him,

“Wait,” You grabbed his forearm and he paused with those goddamn puppy eyes he makes. “I’ve already gotten my fair share of fucking tonight. Go ahead and give her some,” You said as he questioned you silently. “I’m fine, trust me.” You said and he nodded. You moved your spot up onto the pillows on the bed and leaned on the headboard. Connor had your friend on her knees leaning down by your crotch while he was behind her. He slipped her panties off and you heard a faint, “Holy shit...” coming from Connor. You rolled your eyes with a small smile and continued to watch.

Connor moved up behind her and smoothed his hands down the curve of her back to her ass. Gripping her hips gently, he pushed in and, “Jesus _Christ_!” You heard her moan out. You tried to suppress a laugh because you remembered the first time you and Connor hooked up. God was it painful.

“It’s okay,” He cooed at her still slowly pushing in. “You’re okay, you’re doing _so_ well.” He softly said still caressing her hips. You then took your own hand and decided to give yourself some attention. You whined as you rubbed your clit in slow circles watching the sight in front of you. Your boyfriend, fucking your best friend.

A while later, they were now going at it rough. Connor had his hand around her throat pulling her towards him while her ass was angled up where he was hitting that perfect spot inside her. The wet sounds they made only egged you on more as you thrust two fingers into yourself.You could hear her moans get louder signaling she was getting close. “ _Fuck_ -“ Connor choked out while slowing down a bit but going back to the set pace.

“I’m gonna cum-“ You heard her moan out breathlessly as you opened your eyes and paused your vigorous thrusting into yourself to see Connor nodding and panting. “Do it, cum,” He said lowly into her ear. She shook her head. “I can't-“ He cut her off with a tight squeeze on her neck and a harsh thrust into her. “You can and you fucking will.” That was all he said as she arched up and moaned out loudly telling you she had climaxed. Connor had slowed his pace for her letting her catch her breath.

He slid out of her and laid her back on the bed and came up to you. “Haven’t you had enough?” You asked him slyly as he arched an eyebrow. “You’re the only one who hasn’t came yet, and it’s not a threesome if one out of the three people doesn’t get off.” That was all he said as he lined himself up with your entrance and pushed in smoothly. You breathed out sharply through your mouth and arched your hips up into his.

“Sure are eager there sweetheart,” Was all he said as you clenched down on him and his act faltered as he hung his head low and whined. “God _fuck_... don’t do that,” he choked out completely stopping his thrusts to catch his artificial breath. You put your hand on his neck leaning up slightly to lock your lips together. You moved your hips silently asking him to move again, to which he complied.

You felt his hands ghost up your sides before settling on your hips and thrusting into you sharply knocking the wind out of you. You pushed away from the kiss and opened your mouth in a silent moan as you could feel a knot in your stomach form. Your friend came back over to you and turned your head to her to look into your eyes. “You’re so good, taking Connor like that,” She said as you whined feeling Connor's pace go to a slow rhythm only to speed up again. “You’re close aren’t you?” She asked as you nodded frantically and thrashed about in your place.

Connor grabbed your hand and intertwined your fingers. “Come on, baby. You can do it, you can come,” He softly and breathlessly urged you as you moved your hips to match his pace. You were so close, so so close. You just needed-

You heard Connor give a choked moan and “fuck” before he stilled and you felt him twitching inside you.

And that’s what did it for you. You moaned loudly as you felt yourself spasm and clench aggressively against him.Connor was giving small whines and soft thrusts into you.

Too tired to move, you lay still in your spot with your eyes closed trying to calm your heart rate. Connor pulled out and immediately left to go get things for the three of you to clean up with. Of course, with him being the gentleman he is, did it for you. Once he was finished, he had grabbed the thickest blanket he could find and draped it over the three of you. Instantly falling into a deep sleep.

Yeah, maybe it wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
